Platform assemblies have been put to a variety of uses, such as stages, risers for choirs and orchestras and even boat docks. In every instance, assembly procedures have proven to be quite time consuming, particularly where the supporting surface, such as the ground, is irregular thereby necessitating a substantial amount of adjustment and leveling to render the platform to its desired elevation. In some platform assemblies where the supporting surface is a flat floor of an exhibition hall, it may be desired to have the platform inclined for purposes of allowing people to walk up a ramp for purposes of facilitating people looking, for example, into the inside of large boats at a boat show without necessitating the people entering the boat. Structure which will facilitate the aforesaid adjustment and leveling tasks is highly desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a height or level adjusting device for use on a platform assembly, wherein the structure for facilitating the adjustment and/or leveling task is provided as an integral part of the platform assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a height or level adjusting device, as aforesaid, which is made of a plastics material, preferably recycled plastics so that the platform assembly can be made of inexpensive materials and be resistant to the abusive affects of weather.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a height or level adjusting device, as aforesaid, wherein the components for effecting the height adjustment or leveling are uniformly constructed throughout the platform assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a height or level adjusting device, as aforesaid, which is easy to use, is durably constructed and is capable of repeated assembly and disassembly in a quick and easy manner.